Many wireless communication systems are known in the art. In such systems, a mobile station, such as a phone, wirelessly networked computer, or other wireless communication device transmits data to and from a stationary transceiver. The stationary transceiver, commonly known as a base transceiver station, is connected to a network such that information may be shared with other systems. Because the mobile stations move relative to the base transceiver stations, eventually the wireless signal will weaken to the point that the mobile station will need to switch its wireless communication to another base transceiver station.
Wireless communication systems employ various known techniques to facilitate the transfer of a mobile station from one base transceiver station to another. Certain wireless communication systems will wait until the system determines that the mobile station needs to transfer base transceiver stations to begin a transfer of data. In such a system, the transfer cannot occur until the mobile station signals to the system that a transfer should occur. In a typical system, at that time, a controller will then forward the data to be sent to the mobile station to the target base station transceiver instead of the primary base station transceiver. Waiting for this data transfer results in a delay in the operation of the system for the mobile station user.
In certain high speed networks, a central server will forward the data to be sent to a mobile station to every base transceiver station in the active area of the mobile station at a given frequency or at certain times or intervals to reduce the delay experienced during a handoff. In other words, the system will send the data to not only the base transceiver station with which the mobile station is communicating, the primary base transceiver station, but also to every base transceiver station to which the mobile station may switch its communication surrounding that primary base transceiver station. This flooding technique results in larger data traffic volumes within the network as data is needlessly sent to multiple base transceiver stations. The larger data volumes, in turn, can overly tax the system's resources.
Further, when a mobile station experiences a handoff in such a high speed system, the target base transceiver station will send all the data previously received by the target base transceiver station for that mobile station. Often, the mobile station had previously received much of this data from the primary base transceiver station prior to the handoff. Sending synchronization signals to the base transceiver stations neighboring the primary base transceiver station to synchronize the data at the neighboring base transceiver stations with the data at the primary base transceiver station can reduce the redundancy in resending data to the mobile station during handoffs. Sending too many synchronization signals or not tailoring the synchronization signals to the system, however, can introduce further inefficiencies and burdens on the system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the arts will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.